saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:GoldenApple NB/Nightmare Analysis
So, with release of Meltdown Nightmare mode, we have complete Nightmare Maps. And here's summary for lazy people: Difficulty: Meltdown > Ice Station > Pods > Vaccine > Onslaught > Survivors > Power Out > Last Stand > VIP Here's the analyzation; hardest first: *'Meltdown': Impossible; Meltdown itself on regular mode is extremely hard. On nightmare, it's simply nightmare playing on it. Although NK fixed lag for nightmare, it's VERY hard especially when you're in tight corridor and a unstoppable nightmarish bloater comes in. Dark minions are also pain in the ass as they'll simply walk out the wall and beat you do death without caring about your armor. If you have to, most ideal stragety is to simply tank everything and ALL 4 players must go through a single path. NEVER have all 4 in same room, nightmarish or dark minion zombies will rape you all if that's the case. *'Ice Station': Impossible; Ice Station is hard in terms of protecting the truck. However, in nightmare, it's extremely hard to even get to truck part. ALL spawns IGNORE SPAWN LIMIT. This will cause extreme amount of lag if zombies are not cleared out. A super-duper laggy guy may be useful as long as he don't have 10k ping. On truck part, which I never gotten to after 6 games of Ice Station, truck DO have increased health, so just beware of nightmarish zombies hitting you through the truck due to their increased melee range and dark minions. Same with Meltdown, just tank everything. However, a super-speedy guy might be helpful on final boss battle and on first defending part. *'Zombie Pods': Extremely hard; as we all know, qutomatic spawns in boss room is pain. They spawn EVERYTHING. From evolved shamblers to nightmarish apex bloaters. These spawns also IGNORES SPAWN LIMIT. It's A LOT of lag doing this. Also, minion pods' spawns ignore spawn limit, making this just PAIN. After you clear out some zombies, the zombies from eggs will appear when the number of zombies go lower than limit. They're most likely spawn when you never expect them to, so always have good speed and stay sharp. *'Vaccine': Medium-Hard; the countdown is painful. you'll easilly waste plenty of time on boss unless with a hacker or lvl 80s and over. If you see that it'll take more than time you have to beat first boss, ditch it by riding onto the train. Just make sure to chuck biocleanse and cyre before rushing to the train. In the lab, open doors ONE-BY-ONE. rushing to get the vaccine have high chance of opening other doors, and you're locked inside to be one-hit to death by some nightmarish zombies that'll swarm through the tight corridor. If the final boss is too hard to out of time, ditch it and get on the ship. This is beauty of vaccine. You can finish the map without killing bosses. *'Onslaught': Medium-Hard; Defending goes well... until first boss. The first boss will wreck the hell outta everyone in the tiny structure. Also, zombies will start spawning in the back. Again in this map, spawns ignore spawn limit. It's super laggy, so make sure to have good reflexes, speed, and controls. Bosses aren't much of a problem unless there's 3 nightmarish bloaters are waiting for you in your way while being chased by savage devastator on rage. So, clear out EVERYTHING before actually killing bosses. *'Survivors': Medium; Everything's easy and casual... UNTIL ONE GUY DECIDES TO TROLL AND SPAWN EVERYTHING WITH THE BOSS. If that doesn't happen, it's easy. Just tak your time and go one by one, and wait for trammates to revive and heal up. On final boss, throw as much turrets and grenades as you can. It's crucial for 1 guy to hold the boss while other 3 gets rid of the spawn nest. After that, just throw bunch of cyro turrets and start spraying down the boss. *'Power Out': Medium-Easy; As long as everyone stays together, it's cool. Just NEVER, EVER rush to the switch. You'll get raped by zombies that spawn behind you after you pausing to kill nightmarish zombies from pods. Just remember to have a guy outside to keep the bosses in place for 1st switch. *'Last Stand': Medium-Easy; just make sure you go and clear out the spawn nest before start defending... spawn nest will spawn a lot of zombies to stop youguts AND eat away the lives. Make sure not to leave a single guy to defend when doing so. It's rather better foa all 4 to go clear it out together. On the bosses, you MUST have some people working to kill zombies swarming while others work on the boss. On final boss, it's EXTREMELY easy due to game spawning bosses seperately. Lag isn't much of a problem because it's likely you'll kill everything as they spawns when defending, and no one will be busy surviving anyways. just get some medics and chuck A LOT of biocleanse bombs. *'VIP': EASY; VIP now has tankzing health, around 1mil so full room of lvl 100s on nightmare have chance to actually rescue the VIP. Just don't go rushing, stay together, and DON'T OPEN 1ST DOOR until clearing the house, so you have room to run around on the boss. On the boss battle, VIP getting hit by zombies isn't much of problem unless you're actually munch of lvl 90s and 100s doing it. If high level, get the guy with most survivility according to health and armor, not speed and least firepower to guard the VIP while others take care of zombdroids and bosses. Final note: FUCK PEOPLE WHO TELLS YOU GO GET OUT JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE LOW LEVELED Category:Blog posts